With an electronic commerce system using a network such as the Internet, presentation of merchandise and presentation of a search result desirable for respective users are effective, for the purpose of promoting commercial transaction. In view of this, presentations such as the following have been practiced: recommended merchandise is presented to a user logged in to a commercial website, merchandise related to another piece of merchandise purchased in the past is presented, and the like.
Similarly, Patent Literature 1 discloses presentation of recommend information, in which behavior of a user, particularly a click, a page view, and a similar operation, is used as a basis.